Steal a Kiss
by Fire The Canon
Summary: What do teenage girls talk about the most? Boys, of course. And they're always more trouble than they're worth. Always much more trouble... For Original Character Competition. JasmineJames Sirius. Rated T for minor language and hints at sex.


**_Written for Alarice Tey's "Original Character" Competition_**

* * *

**Steal a Kiss**

King's Cross Station was jammed packed as Jasmine wheeled her trolley through the crowd. She hadn't even reached the right platform yet and already she was being thrown from side to side.

Five years ago, she had been excited to be running through the invisible barrier and seeing the Hogwarts Express. Now, she was dreading it. Four years of school was enough. She was over it. Her mother and father had spent most of the summer holidays reminding her that her OWLs would be starting this year and she needed to study hard.

Holidays were called holidays for a reason. She didn't want to think about school.

With her cat, Melba, perched on top of the trolley, Jasmine stopped in front of the wall that had a nine and a ten on either side, waiting for the rest of her family to catch up.

It was always Lucian and Quenton slowing them down. It didn't seem to matter that the clock said 10:53. Her twin brothers were dawdling along as if they had all the time in the world.

"Why'd they have to be in Gryffindor too?" she asked Melba. The fluffy white cat simply purred in response. "Why does everyone have to know they're my idiot brothers?"

It was Quenton who appeared beside her first, beaming. Lucian appeared on her other side, followed by their parents.

"What are you waiting for, Jazzy?" Lucian questioned.

Jasmine's fists clenched tightly around her trolley. How many times had she told them not to call her that?

Actually, she decided, she couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts and around her friends. At least they saw her as the fifteen – sixteen in November – year old that she was.

Jasmine ran towards the barrier. It never failed to scare her just a little bit. What if, one day, she didn't go straight through it? What if she crashed into the wall and made a fool of herself? The Muggles would think she was a loony.

After a short second, her senses were filled with the smell of steam from the red train and the platform was even more packed than the Muggle side. She squeezed through the crowd, looking for Georgia.

Georgia had been her best friend since first year. They had met on the train, the only first years in a compartment full of third years. Both had been as terrified as each other at the prospect at having to do magic.

Although both had grown up with it and watched their parents use it, they had never been allowed to perform a spell.

They had watched in awe as the third years in their compartment enchanted their belongings to cure boredom from the long train ride.

And then the Sorting had happened and they had somehow both been placed in Gryffindor. Jasmine wasn't surprised. Both her parents had been Gryffindors; it was only natural that she was there too.

Georgia, however, had been surprised. Her father was a Muggle and her mother a witch (maybe she had been drawn to Georgia because of the uncanny similarities she shared with Jasmine's family. After all, her father had one magical parent and one Muggle parent).

Georgia's mother came from a family of Hufflepuffs. Her mother had been the fourth generation Hufflepuff (a year below Jasmine's parents) and Georgia had explained how she had been convinced the Hat would put her there too. She had been surprised when she had joined the Gryffindor table that night, but due to the nature most Hufflepuffs possessed, it had been a delight to her family.

Through the steam, the figure of Georgia Grey came into sight. She was just hugging her mother goodbye and gave a quick kiss to her young sister, Katie. It was unknown whether or not Katie possessed any magical ability. She was still too young.

"Jas!" Georgia cried, the slim girl throwing her arms around Jasmine's neck. "It's so good to see you again! How were your holidays?"

Jasmine shrugged. Good, if she disregarded her annoying brothers and the constant reminder about her OWLs. The only thing that had kept her sane was Georgia's letters.

"Have a good time at school, girls," Georgia's mother said with a kind smile.

"We will!" Georgia replied, before grabbing Jasmine's arm and dragging her away.

"Hang on, I need to put my trunk on the train," Jasmine said.

Melba leaped from the trolley and on to her shoulder.

"I've already found us a compartment," Georgia told her. "I think Rose and Albus are minding it."

Rose Weasley and Albus Potter were two fellow Gryffindors in their year. Although they didn't hate each other, it was hard for Jasmine to call them friends. Jasmine got the distinct impression that Rose didn't like her all that much, but she wasn't sure why.

Rose was slightly short-tempered and wasn't afraid to voice her opinion, but she seemed to get along with everyone. Well, everyone except Jasmine. Even Georgia was friends with Rose.

As for Albus... well, Albus was Rose's cousin and the son of the famous Harry Potter. His name seemed to get him more points in the Gryffindor common room than anything else. After all, he did average in classes and wasn't even that great a Quidditch player (in Jasmine's opinion anyway).

But because his name was _Albus Potter _it seemed that that was enough to convince everyone that he was special. Jasmine wouldn't have been surprised if he had been given the Prefect badge.

"Jasmine, are you going to say goodbye?"

With one foot already on the train, Jasmine turned around. And she had hoped she would go unnoticed by her parents.

"I'll take your stuff on the train," Georgia said kidnly. She called for Melba – the cat happily going to Jasmine's friend.

"See you on there."

Jasmine made her way over to where her parents stood, waiting. "Well, see you," she said.

Her mother held out her arms. Jasmine sighed and then gave her a quick hug.

"See you soon, sweetheart. I'll miss you."

Jasmine broke away from the hug quickly. It wasn't that she didn't want to say goodbye to them, she just didn't like it when they hugged her and kissed her and all that nonsense that was only for first years. It was embarrassing.

Not to mention her mothers... other characteristics. She knew about the werewolf attack that had happened years before Jasmine was born. At home, it made no difference to Jasmine, but when everyone else was around... she felt embarrassed to _be_ embarrassed by it.

She had mentioned it to no one; not even Georgia.

She gave her dad a short hug, said another goodbye and climbed onto the train just as the whistle blew. She waved to her parents one last time and then pushed through the students to find Georgia.

It wasn't hard. She was in the first compartment, sitting alone.

"The others not here?" Jasmine asked.

"They've just gone to say goodbye. You know what that family's like. Anyway," Georgia leaned closer to her. "I have some news that I need to tell you without them here."

"What kind of news?" Jasmine wondered curiously.

"James Potter."

Jasmine tried to keep a straight face. Normally, she would tell Georgia everything. It was a hobby for the two girls to talk about boys (like any teenagers their age), but James Potter was taboo.

Jasmine hadn't been short of a boyfriend in her life. She had dated many boys in her almost sixteen years, but James Potter had been one she had never had.

For a long time now, he had been the object of Georgia's affections, but she was a lot shier than Jasmine and had never been confident enough to even talk to him. She had always just acted as the supportive friend in all of Jasmine's short-lived relationships.

Besides, Jasmine suspected James would be the type of boy who would play hard to get. She had never been much of a chaser.

"What about him?" Jasmine asked excitedly, grinning.

Georgia beamed. "Just before they left, Rose said he broke up with Magdelena Finch-Fletchey."

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Jasmine cried. "I was sick of seeing them snog down every corridor I turned."

Georgia frowned.

"Oh, seeing _you_ snog him is completely different," she assured her. "So, are you going to make a move?"

Georgia blushed. "He won't be interested," she said.

"How do you know? You've never asked. You should ask him to Hogsmeade."

"I'm not his type," Georgia answered confidently. "You've seen all the girls he dates. They're pretty, they're tall and they all play Quidditch."

"And none of those have worked out for him, have they?" Jasmine said. "Maybe he needs a change. Besides, you _are_ pretty, Georgia."

"I don't know anything about boys."

"I can teach you. It's not that hard. All you need to know is how to talk to them and how to kiss them."

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Finnegan?"

Jasmine hadn't been watching her friend in that moment, but she was sure Georgia had just turned bright red. Rose and Albus had returned and they had brought the topic of conversation with them.

Jasmine studied the eldest Potter. Had he grown taller over the holidays? _It's probably to accommodate for his big head_.

"Oh, shut up, Potter. Sounds like I know more about it than you do, anyway."

Beside her, Georgia remained silent. Jasmine gave her friend a nudge.

"Well, I'd hope so. Can't say I've ever kissed a boy before."

Jasmine scowled. What did Georgia see in him? He was so up himself?

James moved so he was now sitting in the seat opposite Georgia. She all of a sudden seemed to find the scenery out the window very interesting.

Jasmine nudged her again, but got no response. Well, she'd just have to give her friend a helping hand.

"So, got any plans for the first trip to Hogsmeade?" she asked him.

Rose snorted. Jasmine ignored her.

"Not with you, I don't," James answered.

"Trust me, I'm not interested. But –" she nudged Georgia for the third time.

Georgia shook her head, while the three cousins watched them curiously.

"Just do it," Jasmine whispered. "You wanted me to show you."

It was if someone had given Georgia a really hot chilli and made her eat it. She looked at James. "I..."

"I'll go to Hogsmeade with you," James answered.

Georgia's eyes widened. "R-really?"

James shrugged. "Sure."

Jasmine grinned. She just hoped the boy wouldn't break her heart. If he did, he'd have Jasmine to deal with. "Great, it's a date!" she announced cheerfully.

OOO

"I can't believe he said yes!" Georgia said dreamily, collapsing onto her bed after the 'Welcome to Hogwarts' feast.

"I told you all you had to do was ask."

"He said yes!" Georgia repeated as Rose joined them in the dormitory.

She simply smiled and rolled her eyes. "You'll be the talk of the school," she said. "And Magdelena will be furious."

Georgia's smile faltered. "She's pretty handy with hexes..."

"She won't hex you," Rose promised. "She dumped him for someone else anyway. She'll just be annoyed."

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with James Potter... do you think he'll kiss me?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"I don't know how to kiss..."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Jasmine said. "Just be confident. He doesn't need to know you've never done it before."

"I'm sure Al would be more than happy for you to use him as your practice dummy," Rose teased.

All three girls laughed and Jasmine studied the red head. It wasn't that she didn't like the girl... it just seemed their personalities clashed at times. Jasmine wasn't one to sit in the library to all hours of the night, making sure she was up to date with all her homework. As soon as she finished her last class, Jasmine's brain wouldn't be thinking about a single spell she had just learnt, or the potion she had just made. She left all that for the weekend.

Rose _did_ know how to have fun. Just not as much as Jasmine did.

OOO

Their first month back at Hogwarts was just as Jasmine had expected. At the beginning of every lesson, every teacher would remind them that this year was the year of their OWLs as if it was the defining moment in their lives.

Jasmine sat at the back of the classrooms, rolling her eyes with Georgia. They still had two years of school left after this one. The OWLs weren't _that_ important.

The work load was a lot more than she had ever expected, though. Despite trying to do what she had done the last four years and leave the homework for the weekend, it was proving difficult. After the first week, she found herself with three essays, two potions she had the write the procedure for and extra reading on top of all that.

Quidditch tryouts were coming up and despite being hopeless at the sport, Lucian was rather talented. As infuriating as he was, Jasmine wanted to make sure he was made Chaser over Lily Potter. Lucian was better than her, but James Potter was captain. She was not going to be happy if he gave Lily the spot just because she was his sister.

It was as if the teachers expected them to have no life for the next year.

That wasn't how Jasmine worked.

"Ugh, maybe I should have listened to Mum and Dad when they said to read up on everything over the holidays," she complained as they climbed through the portrait whole after a double period of Transfiguration. "And I thought that was one of my better subjects."

There was a small group of third years gathered around the notice board. Georgia turned to Jasmine with a wide smile and bright eyes.

"Hogsmeade!" she breathed excitedly.

The two girls hurried over, unintentionally pushing the third years out of the way.

"This weekend!" Georgia exclaimed.

"Oh, we have to get you ready," Jasmine replied, sharing her friend's excitement. She knew how Georgia felt about James Potter; even if Jasmine thought she was too good for him.

"Ooh, I'm so nervous," Georgia said.

"Now, now, what is there to be nervous about?"

Within a moment, Georgia's face had gone white. Jasmine spun around to find the towering figure that was James Potter standing right behind her. He really was quite tall. And it seemed Quidditch had done wonders to his arms...

She shook her head and glared at him. "You should be flattered, Potter," she told him, folding her arms.

"Oh, I am very flattered. And looking forward to it, of course."

Georgia seemed to brighten after that.

"It's like you think you own the school and every girl will just fall at your feet," Jasmine said crossly, fed up with his arrogance.

James shrugged, smirking at her. "Well, as far as I can see, you two are pretty keen to spend a day in Hogsmeade with me, so what am I supposed to think?"

"Two?" Jasmine asked, slightly confused. "Oh, no, I'm not going to be there. I've already made arrangements to go with some of the Ravenclaws. It will just be you and Georgia." She smiled brightly at him.

James looked slightly taken aback. "Oh, I see." He looked at Georgia. "Pardon me, but I guess we will have more fun without you anyway." He didn't sound convincing, which worried Jasmine. Had he really thought that she would be there too?

Thankfully, however, Georgia didn't seem to notice. She returned the smile and stared after the sixth year boy as he disappeared to the boy's dormitories.

"Oh, it's going to be so much fun!" she sighed. "I hope he kisses me..."

Jasmine smiled. She hoped he did too.

OOO

"You look great," Jasmine assured Georgia for the sixth time in five minutes. "He'd be crazy to ditch you."

"But what if he does?"

"Why would he do that?"

"I dunno... there are some pretty girls in Hogsmeade."

Jasmine laughed. "He said he would go with you and as arrogant as he is, I don't think he'd just ditch you for some other girl he sees."

Georgia didn't look convinced and Jasmine gave her a comforting hug. "Just remember; be yourself and he'll be head-over-heels in no time."

Georgia smiled. "Thanks."

OOO

Jasmine had well and truly returned from Hogsmeade when Georgia arrived in the common room. She was alone and for a moment, she thought James really had ditched her, but then she saw the smile on her friend's face and knew that was not the case.

"So, it went well then?" she asked as Georgia collapsed into the armchair beside her, sighing.

"He's actually really nice when he wants to be," Georgia said dreamily. "We went to the Three Broomsticks and he _paid_ for _everything_. And... and..." She rested her head against the back of the armchair, staring at the ceiling.

Jasmine beamed. "That's great. I'm so glad you had a good time... did he...?"

Georgia shook her head. "_I_ kissed _him_," she announced.

Jasmine squealed. "Really? And he was fine with that? Is he a good kisser?"

"Yeah, he kissed me back. And... well he seemed like a good kisser, but I don't really have anyone to compare it to, so I don't know for sure... but it was nice. I can't believe he likes me!"

"I told you," Jasmine said. "You're awesome. He'd be crazy _not_ to like you."

"It's like a dream come true."

OOO

"_It's like a dream come true..." she whispered, falling into his arms; her head resting against his chest._

_James smiled down at her. He had a charming smile. And his arms were big from all the Quidditch he had played in his life. His hands were gentle as he caressed her back and his lips soft in her hair. _

"_You dream about me?" he questioned. His tone was teasing._

"_I do," she mumbled, enjoying the moment they had alone. It happened rarely. Okay, never. She had never been alone with him. There was always – _

"Jasmine!"

Jasmine blinked sleepily, squinting through the brightness that had suddenly overcome her. A shadowy figure stood in front of her and it took her a few moments to realise it was Georgia.

"Come on, we're going to miss the train!"

Jasmine sat up. She was in bed, but her heart was pounding against her chest and her palms were sweating. She must have been having a pretty good dream. Pity she couldn't remember it.

"Train?" she questioned, looking at her friend.

Georgia rolled her eyes, laughing. "You are so funny in the mornings, Jas," she said. "We're going home today, remember? It's Christmas... presents... food..."

"Yeah, I remember," Jasmine replied, getting out of bed. Thankfully, she had packed the night before. All she had to do was take her trunk down to the Hogsmeade platform.

"I can't believe how fast these months have gone," Georgia commented as Jasmine quickly pulled on the same clothes she had worn the day before. She wasn't in any mood to search through her trunk for something clean.

"Well, time flies when you're having fun," Jasmine replied. "Or, snogging James Potter."

Georgia grinned. Jasmine had never seen her so happy. She was glad that James actually did seem interested in Georgia. It was one of the longest relationships he had been in, according to Georgia.

After making herself look respectable, the two girls headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There was a lot of chatter going on – more so than usual – due to the excitement of the holidays.

Jasmine still had so much homework to do she knew it wasn't going to feel like a holiday, but she was still looking forward to going home.

Even if she would have to put up with her stupid brothers and annoying parents.

"It's so annoying that you live so far away," Georgia complained as she helped herself to some eggs and bacon. "I've always wanted to go to Ireland, but, you know, Dad can't exactly Apparate there and we can't afford a plane."

"You don't want to come to Kinnegad, anyway," Jasmine assured her. "It's so boring and there is nothing to do there. I wish I lived in London with you."

They spent the rest of breakfast arguing whether London, or Jasmine's small village of Kinnegad in Ireland was the best place to live. The argument was settled by Rose, who said Kinnegad, because it sounded mysterious and she had never heard of it before.

OOO

Jasmine was left to find a compartment on her own, as Georgia had vanished to try and find James.

"I'll join you once I find him," she promised, as if she thought it bothered Jasmine that she was ditching her for a boy. But it didn't. Jasmine didn't mind at all. After all the times she had left Georgia on her own due to one boy or another, she felt as if she owed her friend.

She found a compartment with about five Weasleys in there and decided to join them. She recognised Rose, Albus and Lily Potter and she knew Lucy from some classes. There was another boy she had never seen before. Rose introduced him as Louis.

Jasmine shook her head. She was thankful she didn't have a family like that. She would go insane. But they all seemed to like each other.

As the train pulled away from the platform, Georgia slid open the compartment door and she and James joined them. The pair was _holding hands_, which caused Jasmine to smile stupidly.

James flashed her a smile back and she felt her heart almost lurch out of her chest.

_No, no, no!_ she thought as she remembered her pounding chest and sweating hands she had woken up to that morning. It had been because of that smile... that charming smile... it belonged to James Potter.

She looked away quickly.

_He's hideous_, she told herself. _And he's taken_.

But it didn't stop her from glancing over at him once in a while for the whole journey home. She couldn't explain the sudden pang in her heart every time Georgia kissed him, either.

_He's an arrogant prick!_

OOO

So, how come it was impossible to stop thinking about him? The first few days at home, he was constantly on her mind. The way he had the mischievous look in his eyes, his arrogant smirk and his Quidditch-built arms...

He was quite attractive if she thought about it.

_And he's Georgia's boyfriend_.

It didn't help that he happened to show up at the New Year's party the Thomas' were hosting. Out of all the years they decided to have a party, it had to be that one.

And James just _had_ to be there.

Jasmine hadn't been expecting to see him, so when he appeared in front of her as she was getting some pumpkin juice, she almost spilt it all over him.

"Hi there," he said cheerfully.

"Hi," she replied, taking in his appearance. He was dressed in some ratty, old jeans with holes all through them, some just as worn out runners and a blue button-up shirt. He was clean shaven and his hair appeared to be slicked back using some form of gel.

Why did he have to look so handsome?

"You didn't invite Georgia?" she asked him deftly.

He shook his head. "I assumed you would."

"She's _your_ girlfriend!"

James shrugged, not meeting her eye.

"Have you even spoken to her since you got back?" Jasmine wondered. She thought of her friend, sitting at home, waiting for a letter that would never come. She wanted to hit James in the moment.

"She hasn't written to me."

"So?"

"Well..."

Jasmine shook her head. "Forget it. She's too good for you."

James didn't say anything to counter her, which worried Jasmine.

And perhaps gave her a little hope too...

_No! He'll do what you do to the boys. He'll have his fun and then move on. He's not worth your time. _

While she was arguing with herself, James had poured himself some Firewhiskey Punch and sipped it patiently, watching Jasmine with a smirk.

"You amuse me," he said eventually.

Jasmine's eyes narrowed. "Do I?"

"Yeah, you act like you don't give a damn about school –"

"I don't."

" – yet I believe a lot goes through your head. I can almost hear you thinking."

_If that were true, you wouldn't be standing here talking to me._

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what an arrogant jerk you are," she retorted.

James snorted with laughter.

"Are you two coming or not?" That was Albus. He had rounded up a group of people of all ages – Jasmine's brothers included – and they were watching on with amused expressions.

"Alright," James snapped at his brother. He turned to Jasmine. "You coming?"

"Coming where?"

"A game of Murder in the Dark."

"That doesn't sound all the fun," Jasmine answered.

"It will be. You'll see." He flashed her a smile.

Jasmine felt obliged to agree. "I guess," she sighed.

OOO

It seemed Jasmine's original feelings had been correct. When James had said 'dark' he had meant it. She was completely blind and she was only getting by, by feeling in front of her.

Still, she had managed to run into the same tree stump three times. Or perhaps it had been three different tree stumps. She wasn't sure.

Either way, she thought the game was stupid.

"Got you, you're dead. Who are you?"

A hand brushed against her shoulder, pinching her.

"Your sister, idiot," Jasmine snapped, recognising Quenton's voice.

"You're dead," he repeated.

"Great."

"You have to follow me now." And he grabbed her hand and started dragging her across the yard. Jasmine had no idea where he was taking her, nor did she care. As long as she got to sit out, it didn't matter.

Jasmine didn't know the yard that well at all and it seemed like they were walking forever. Neither of them spoke until she felt something hard slam into her shin.

"Ow! Quenton, what was that?" she demanded.

"Sorry, it was a step." He didn't sound very sorry at all.

Jasmine scowled, remaining careful for the rest of the journey up the stairs. She heard Quenton open a door and the night time sounds all of a sudden vanished. They were inside a room, but she had no idea where.

"Where are you taking me?" she questioned, trying not to sound concerned. After all, it was just a game.

"Sshh, you're dead," Quenton hissed.

"Sorry."

Her brother forced her onto the ground and Jasmine shivered. It was cold and she had not dressed accordingly for being outside. She suddenly began to miss the warmth of the fire from inside. How had she possibly let Potter convince her to come out?

"Two down," she heard Quenton mutter and then vanished – probably to go and find more victims.

"Stupid game if you ask me," she mumbled to herself.

A light appeared, making Jasmine jump. She hadn't been aware someone else was with her.

"Now, now, don't be like that."

"Great, tonight just gets even better," she scowled, peering at James' face through his wand light. "My brother can't even remember his own trunk; we'll be stuck here for days before he finds us all."

James chuckled. "I like it when you're angry," he said. "I don't see it that often. But in saying that, I normally see you attached to the face of one bloke or another at school."

Jasmine glared at him. He just infuriated her so much and she wasn't sure why.

"So, I was here for a good ten minutes before you arrived. So, I guess it's just us for a while, huh?"

"Perfect."

He was even more handsome in the dim light. Her heart fluttered at their closeness. She didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"We could play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Truth or dare."

"No."

"Truth or dare?" James repeated, seeming to heed her no attention.

Jasmine ignored him.

"Alright, I choose truth then."

"And you'll tell me the exact truth?" Jasmine asked, an idea forming in her head. She needed to know how he truly felt about Georgia.

"I swear on my life I will tell you the complete truth." He sounded sincere.

"Okay, then. How do you feel about Georgia?"

"I like her."

"In what way?"

There was a slight hesitation, then; "She's a good friend."

A pang of sadness overcame Jasmine and she resisted the urge to punch James in the face. He'd been stringing her along!

"Will you tell her before I do?"

"That depends."

"That depends on what?"

His arm brushed against hers and she shivered again, but this time it wasn't from the cold.

"It's your turn," James replied. "Truth or dare?"

Jasmine sighed. "Dare."

"You promise to do anything I dare you to do?"

Jasmine looked around the room. They appeared to be in some kind of shed that was next to empty. There really wasn't much he could get her to do that she would refuse.

"I promise."

"Kiss me."

"No way!"

"You promised!"

"You are also dating my best friend."

"I've already told you I'm not in to her. I never was. It was you I liked."

"You arrogant jerk, you strung her along this whole time!" Jasmine cried. "She really likes you, you know. And she was so excited and happy because she thought you liked her too. What's wrong with her? No, what's wrong with _you?_ Georgia is amazing; you're an idiot if you can't see that."

"I like you better."

Silence followed James' revelation. Jasmine didn't like the flutter her heart gave at his words.

_No! He's out of bounds. _

"You like me too."

"No, I don't."

"It kind of makes sense, though, doesn't it? Gryffindor's two players... ending up together?"

"Jumping a bit ahead of yourself, don't you think?" Jasmine scowled. "We will _not_ – "

She was silenced by his lips pressing firmly against hers. There was nothing she could do. She was swept entirely into the moment. He really was a good kisser.

"Dare complete," James said, breaking away after who knew how long. He smiled at her (_he's not smirking at me for once!_).

"Why you?" Jasmine breathed, remembering the sweet taste of his lips against hers. He tasted of Firewhiskey and... honey. She liked him. There was no point in denying it anymore. She liked Georgia's boyfriend.

"Because I'm a handsome, charming, irresistible Quidditch player," James teased. He kissed her once more, his hand caressing her cheek. He was quite gentle – Jasmine never would have guessed that.

They sat in a peaceful silence after that. Quenton had not returned with anyone else.

_He wouldn't find them if they were standing in front of him_, Jasmine thought humorously. But she didn't want him to return anymore. She didn't want the game to end. She just wanted to sit there with James.

It was James who broke the tranquillity. "How far have you been with a guy?" he asked.

"Why?" Jasmine didn't want to have to tell him of her one failure attempt to go past the kissing stage with a boy. It was embarrassing.

"I was just wondering."

"Once," was all she said.

It wasn't until after her 'once' became 'twice' that the guilt began to eat away at her. As she pulled her coat back on – it still being just the two of them in the shed – she thought of Georgia. She was probably sitting at home, telling her family about her boyfriend, while her best friend was in a shed alone with him...

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Was a boy really worth it? Was she willing to lose her best friend over someone who she had once considered to be an arrogant prick?

As she watched his muscular figure redress, she decided two things. No, he wasn't worth it. He would probably end up breaking her heart, just like both of them were going to break Georgia's.

But it didn't stop her from wanting him. Her heart beat faster when she thought of him. There would be consequences – she knew that – but she would deal with them later.

For now, all she could think about was stealing a New Year's kiss from him.

* * *

_**This is my first go writing Jasmine :) She's been in my head for a while, but she will probably make an appearance later too. I've signed up to the OC boot camp. I also like Georgia, so I think I'll have some fun with them. **_

_**So, what did you think? Who do you like with James better? Jasmine or Georgia? Please leave a review. It would be much appreciated :D**_


End file.
